Semiconductor devices, for example optical devices such as lasers and photodetectors, are typically formed in a two dimensional array in a semiconductor wafer which is then cleaved to form bars or rows and then individual devices. Typically, scribed tick marks are formed in the semiconductor material where separation is desired, and the material is cleaved at the tick marks by rolling the material manually over a dowel or by striking the bottom surface with an anvil.
While usually adequate, such procedures can yield inconsistent cleave surfaces and/or result in damage to the surfaces of the devices. Lasers in particular usually require uniform cleaved surfaces to ensure good optical output.